Ávore Maldita
by Clarie Potter
Summary: - Você tem certeza que a gente não se conhece? – ela sorriu de forma quase marota, ao dizer: - Talvez." Ted Tonks; Andromeda Black


**I Chall de Gênero Livre**

Essa fic foi criada única e exclusivamente para esse chall. Não há nenhum fim lucrativo.

**Tema:**

10- Amor é anterior à vida, posterior à morte, início da criação, e o exponente da respiração" Emily Dickinson

**Itens. **

2 – Nuvens  
Bônus duplo: Se for possível ver o futuro através delas

11 – Poesia.  
Bônus: Se for de autoria própria.

16 – Promessa.

23 – Ventania  
Bônus duplo: Se estiver ligado ao inverno.

20 – Mistério  
Bônus Duplo: Motivo **aparentemente** bobo... ;

22 – Gravidez inesperada.

-x-

"_Tem alguma coisa de errado com essa menina Cygnus..."_, a mãe franzia o cenho enquanto via as filhas brincarem, definitivamente uma delas era tão diferente das demais que ela se perguntava se teriam nascido do mesmo ventre, do mesmo pai. _"Você se preocupa à toa, Andrômeda é apenas uma criança"_, o pai tinha um olhar distante e um sorriso brincalhão, tentava fazer uma defesa sutil, se não, ele e sua mulher travariam mais uma discussão inútil.

Mas não tinha como negar, as três meninas vieram dos mesmos pais e eram tão absolutamente diferentes que assustava. Andrômeda e Bellatriz, duas morenas, eram parecidas fisicamente, apesar de suas expressões se arrumarem de maneira diversa, já a pequena Cissa, loira com seus olhos brilhantes era um destaque vista de longe. Mas essa diferença era notável apenas para desconhecidos.

Era só assistir por alguns minutos as três juntas. Bellatriz tinha uma expressão carregada, muito, para uma criança de apenas seis anos, e tinha um jeito manipulador que parecia natural, apesar disso sentava-se na grama e brincava sem nenhum problema aparente. Narcissa era a mais nova, e com dois anos já fazia cara feia para irmã que começou a se sujar de lama, seu jeito de olhar sorrir e falar era muito delicado, e ela parecia gostar de ser assim, uma verdadeira boneca.

Andrômeda era um caso à parte, e merece um parágrafo exclusivo. A menina, como já foi dito, era fisicamente muito parecida com a irmã mais velha, mas sua aura era livre, tinha um sorriso doce e verdadeiramente inocente. Ela se sentava com cuidado na grama, temendo ferir alguma planta e não as repugnando. Se distraia facilmente, falava sozinha e arranjava o que fazer com as coisas ao seu redor, era uma criança comum, feliz, 'arteira' e boa.

Bem, o comum, era relativo. Andrômeda era o sonho de qualquer casal como filha, uma menina sem manias, sem frescuras, com um coração feito de mel. Mas ela não nasceu em qualquer família, e nem em qualquer situação. Era bruxa, e desde muito jovem manifestava seus poderes, fazendo muitas vezes, flores crescerem na hora imprópria. Mas, além disso, com apenas quatro anos de vida ela já carregava séculos de tradição de uma família com nome pesado, com um nome que suga qualquer possibilidade de personalidade distinta. Mais que bruxa, mais que Andrômeda, mais do que apenas uma criança, ela era uma _Black._

Mesmo novas as outras duas meninas pareciam entender e gostar do significado de ter uma estirpe diferente, já Andrômeda nunca manifestou qualquer interesse o que era uma ofensa à mãe, e por incrível que pareça, Cygnus, seu pai se importava divertido nessa situação. Não podia dizer, mas Andrômeda era sua filha preferida, sua _constelação_ perfeita.

Andrômeda pouco se importava com seu sobrenome, para ela, eles apenas existiam para se referir as pessoas mais velhas com educação, para ela seu nome era o mais importante e o mais bonito. Era fascinada com o céu e tudo que nele se envolvesse, então achava mágico ter o mesmo nome que uma galáxia, se sentia tão importante. Tinha medo de magoar seu pai, mas ela gostaria de ser chamada de _Andy, _seu nome era muito comprido, e seus futuros amigos poderiam se enrolar. Pensando nisso, ela apenas deixou-se sorrir, olhando para cima brincando com a grama, sendo envolvida pela sua inocência infantil.

Falando um pouco nisso, 'Andy' se sentia verdadeiramente sozinha. Ela adorava estar com o pai e tudo mais, mas ele não tinha todo o tempo para ela. Seus primos, suas próprias irmãs, ela tinha medo até de se aproximar, gostava muito deles, mas era quase como se não se conhecessem. Até mamãe as tratavam de um jeito diferente. Narcissa era a mais bonita, Bellatriz a mais inteligente, a preferida, a filha mais velha, enquanto isso nada sobrava para Andrômeda, e por mais que tentasse não se importar, às vezes ela se sentia realmente chateada com isso.

Mas foi aos oito anos, que algo aconteceu e fez com ela que mudasse totalmente a sua percepção da família, da sua vida, do seu _nome._ Nesse dia em questão, a pequena decidiu-se aventurar-se, e tentar ultrapassar os limites da sua 'terra'. De fato, a única coisa que mantinha Andrômeda presa em casa era a censura dos pais, não haviam feitiços que evitassem com que ela saísse, apenas os que impossibilitavam o acesso de trouxas e estranhos à casa. Isso porque os pais jamais imaginaram que ela poderia cometer essa imprudência, desobedecendo à todos e à todas as regras.

Então ela saiu. Andou alguns passos e admirou a casa de longe, com um sorriso assustado e satisfeito no rosto. Sentia-se um pouco zonza, entre tantos rostos diferentes e desconhecidos. Quanto para olhar, quanto para sentir! O clima típico de Londres trazia uma neblina com um ar de suspense, mas a menina em poucos segundos passou de curiosa à assustada. As pessoas começaram a encará-la, como alguém que não lhes pertencesse, e ela realmente se sentia assim. Andrômeda foi recuando pretendendo voltar para casa, quando algo, ou melhor, _alguém_ a fez mudar de idéia.

Era uma criança, talvez uns dois anos mais velha que Andy, segurava a mão da mãe, e vestia umas roupas estranhas. Ao passar pela menina, torceu o pescoço para vê-la melhor, e lhe sorriu. Andrômeda não saberia explicar porque, mas sentiu um fluído de coragem com aquele sorriso, retribuindo ao _garoto _na mesma intensidade e atenção. Andy sentiu o ímpeto de ir atrás dele, saber seu nome, onde vivia, quando voltaria, mas uma mão que segurou com força o seu braço, impediu-a de qualquer pensamento ou ato posterior.

Ela não se importava com as broncas, com os castigos, e com os milhões de feitiços, agora, protegendo a casa. Ela só queria saber quem era o dono daqueles olhos tão azuis. A menina se olhou no espelho. Sempre gostou muito dos seus olhos pretos, dependendo como a luz batia, eles brilhavam. Mas nessa hora achou-os feios... Quem seria aquele menino... _Que sorriu para ela? _

Andrômeda nunca conheceu ninguém que não fosse da família, e estes sempre a repeliam, como se fosse algum monstro estranho. Como que alguém que ela nunca tenha visto, pode ter simplesmente gostado dela? E porque seus pais queriam priva-a disto? Porque afastar a única pessoa que simplesmente _gostou _dela?

Uma mágoa que nunca tinha sentido de repente inundou seu coraçãozinho infantil, ela nunca tinha sentido nada igual, mas sua vontade era de fugir, não queria ver ninguém, porque ninguém a entenderia, seu pai, sua mãe nunca. Eles a privaram de um mundo que ela queria conhecer. A única escolha era fugir, ela precisava fugir desse lugar, desse lugar que não era dela, _ela precisava fugir e encontrar o menino dos olhos azuis escuros..._

Mas Andrômeda não fugiu, ela apenas adormeceu em sua cólica, revoltada com tudo e todos, mas logo voltou a ser a menina passiva de sempre. Quase três anos se passaram, e Andrômeda estava prestes a completar os seus onze anos, isso não a deixaria tão feliz e perturbada, se não significasse _ir à escola_. Ela finalmente sairia daquele cárcere que sua casa tinha se tornado.

E setembro chegou com uma rapidez assustadora, Andy mal teve tempo de pensar em como seria, e quando deu por si, estava já na estação _King Cross,_na plataforma_ 9 e ½_, observando, um tanto aflita, aquele monte de gente passando, andando, rindo, gritando, se despedindo...

Ela nem percebeu quando seus pais lhe abraçaram desejando boa sorte, nem no olhar choroso de Narcissa, nem que Bellatriz tinha sumido. Naquele emaranhado de gente Andrômeda se sentia sem ar, e como se estivesse em algum sonho ou pesadelo nebuloso ela se viu já dentro do trem, que apitava avisando que ia partir.

Andrômeda foi cambaleando como bêbada de um lado para o outro. Via os alunos que conversavam animados sobre as férias, outros que estavam desesperados encontrar uma cabine vazia, e a pobre menina Black perdida naquele monte de gente. Ela continuava andando querendo encontrar um fim, um lugar onde pudesse respirar, mas o fim do vagão parecia cada vez mais distante, e tudo parecia escurecer, sua vista começou a lentamente sumir perifericamente.

Ela olhou para trás as pessoas tentavam passar por cima dela, olhou para frente, tinha mais gente do que ela sequer conseguia enxergar. Apoiou-se na parede e puxou com força o ar para seu pulmão, mas o ar não vinha, nada vinha, e sua vista voltou a falhar, voltou a enegrecer, sua cabeça estava com um turbilhão de sensações, e tudo que ela pode distinguir foi uma voz:

- Gente, a menina está passando mal! Saiam da frente!

E de leve sentiu um toque no seu ombro, mas quase imperceptível, pois seu corpo todo formigava e no momento seguinte ela desmaiou.

Andrômeda se remexeu desconfortável ajeitando uma posição melhor, foi quando lembrou-se do porque de estar desacordada, _tinha desmaiado_, e com algum alívio sentiu que o ar finalmente decidiu entrar pelas suas narinas, e como o lugar onde ela estava era incrivelmente confortável, sentiu que já era seguro abrir os olhos.

- Ah finalmente você acordou! Está tudo bem contigo?

Novamente Andrômeda achou que fosse desmaiar, _aqueles olhos azuis_, ela até tinha se esquecido, mas era como se visse o menino na rua lhe sorrir novamente, e o ar que entrou de uma vez pelo seus pulmões, subiu para as bochechas, aquecendo a região. E então ela se tocou que estava deitada no colo dele.

- Me desculpe - Andrômeda se levantou espalhafatosamente quase perdendo o equilíbrio, e tentava olhar para algum ponto qualquer que não fosse o menino.

- Não tem porque se desculpar, eu quero está saber se você está bem. – A morena assentiu olhando para o vagão, que ela notou que estava vazio.

- Hei, eu _não conheço você? _– Andy estremeceu, e o garoto tinha certeza que conhecia aquela menina, com essa mesma cara assustada, com esse mesmo olhar distante.

- Eu acho que não. – ela respondeu quase em um murmúrio, e ele sorriu.

- Bem acho que devemos ser apresentados então. Eu sou Teddy Tonks, _prazer._ – ele se levantou estendendo a mão para ela, que decidiu olha-lo finalmente, sorriu sem jeito respondendo:

- Andrômeda Black. – estendeu sua mãozinha para o menino, que foi segurada com estremo cuidado.

- Encantado. – Depositou um beijinho na mão dela, que sorriu com o galanteio.

- Pelo visto você deve ser primeiranista – ela assentiu – Por isso que estava, hum, assustada. Não se preocupe você logo se acostuma. – o jeito que ele lhe proferiu foi todo cheio de pompa, Andrômeda achou-lhe graça.

- Em que ano você está?

- Segundo - Seu sorriso foi de orelha a orelha, e mesmo que ela não tenha perguntado, ele se empolgou ao responder. – Estou na grifinória.

- Ah, isso é outra coisa que me assusta. – Ela encarou as próprias mãos, que se contorciam de maneira nervosa.

- Relaxe, é normal. – As palavras não a deixaram mais calma, e então ele segurou suas mãos de forma delicada, sorrindo gentil para ela. E querendo ou não, a morena pode se acalmar.

- Obrigada. – a menina com o rosto ainda mais corado, retirou suas mãos dentre as dele e se afastou um pouco.

- _Andrômeda, _nome diferente o seu. Mas é bonito, é forte... – ela sorriu intrigada, era tão estranho conversar com alguém tão gentil, que estivesse tão à vontade e com vontade de ficar com ela.

- É. Meu pai sempre adorou essas coisas místicas, estrelas, constelações e tudo mais...

- Original ele, as estrelas têm muito as nos dizer. Quem dirá as constelações? – ela riu de maneira discreta, e ele lhe acabou acompanhando.

- Os astros sabem de tudo. Por isso eu gosto tanto de observar o céu a noite... De dia tudo é tão... _Sem graça. _

Ted fingiu uma expressão ofendida, sorrindo para ela depois. Andrômeda encarava o dia lá fora, que apresentava seu clima típico outonal. Um céu claro coberto de nuvens fofas. Um tempo indefinido e uma sensação agradável por apenas respirar.

- Oh, você diz isso porque não aprendeu a ver o futuro nas nuvens. – A sobrancelha da menina foi arqueada em sinal de descrença.

- Nuvens?

- Exato, elas contam muito mais do que nós imaginamos ou conseguimos esconder. Veja.

Ele apontou uma nuvem particularmente grande, totalmente indefinida, e que se não fosse pelo seu tamanho seria _exatamente _igual as outras. Isso para Andrômeda.

- Não vejo nada.

- Que falta de crença. É muito fácil imaginar o mistério no escuro, então a vida é simples para as estrelas. Mas as nuvens trabalham muito para se parecer interessante, reconheça a beleza e o mistério dela. – ela o encarou com quase sarcasmo, e ele sorriu.

- Aquela nuvem por um exemplo. Se você for no mínimo romântica, veria um belo algodão doce. Mas isso é para os tolos. Aquela nuvem está dizendo exatamente, como tudo vai ser. Eu até poderia arriscar em dizer, que ano que vem você não vai precisar _desmaiar_, para ficar no mesmo vagão comigo.

Ela riu de maneira nervosa, e pela primeira vez olhou para ele sem medo. Ted sorriu, como quem ganha um presente, ou uma batalha árdua. Ela balançou a cabeça ainda sorrindo, e voltou a encarar o céu.

- É talvez ela esteja certa. – o Sorriso do garoto, se alastrou um pouco mais, como se fosse possível.

- Você tem certeza que a gente não se conhece? – ela sorriu de forma quase marota, ao dizer:

_- Talvez._

"_Quando eu revi seus olhos, eu não apenas me relembrei de um encontro. Eu tive a certeza de toda uma história, de toda uma vida. Pronta para se repetir"._

Naquele verão Andrômeda sentiu muito mais do que apenas saudade de voltar para escola, ela realmente _precisava _disto. A menina ainda não queria aceitar, era muito difícil para ela entender que sua casa, sua família não lhe pertenciam. Ela realmente era uma estranha, não sentia à vontade, como se não existisse, mas apenas como se enfeitasse a casa, como mais uma extravagância de sua mãe. Era horrível.

Vivendo sempre ali, quase em clausura, ela não percebia, ou ao menos fingia que não. Como se fosse loucuras da sua cabeça. Mas o conhecer o mundo lá fora,

Ao ver o quanto tudo era ou poderia ser diferente, ela percebeu que nascera no lugar errado. Então surgia aquela necessidade de rever os amigos da escola, amigos que viam que ela não era _estranha. _

Não queria se sentir aliviada, e sim orgulhosa. Mas entrar para a sonserina tirou um peso das suas costas, como se adiassem os futuros problemas que ela sabia que ia sofrer com a família. Seu pensar era diferente, e eram com sutilezas que ela percebia isso. Ou nem sempre.

Um fator que muito lhe incomodava era essa idéia distorcida que a família toda tinha dos nascidos trouxas. Agora ela sabia que não era bem assim, eles não eram invejosos, nem perigosos e muito menos tinham o sangue sujo. Aliais, Hogwarts era repleta de mestiços, eles queriam que ela vivesse em uma solitária? Era impossível realmente acreditar em tudo que lhe fora dito durante todos esses anos, apesar de haver esse preconceito da sonserina, quase todos os alunos se relacionavam bem, era realmente a minoria que se importava com isso. Uma minoria, em que a seu nome estava envolvido, como uma maldição que lhe perseguia e não lhe deixava em paz, a minoria _Black. _

Novamente a garota tentava não pensar nisso, era muito mais do que uma pré-adolescente conseguiria entender ou aceitar. Por enquanto ela só fechava os olhos, porém um dia, sabia que isso tudo ia estourar em uma grande confusão. Andy apenas queria que demorasse mais para que toda aquela desilusão fosse posta em pratos limpos. Mas sua irmã mais velha fez o favor de adiantar um pouco as coisas.

E foi no final das férias que tudo aconteceu, ela e Bellatriz tiveram uma discussão, grave, com direito a gritos e ameaças com varinha, obviamente nenhuma das duas chegou aos finalmente. Depois de contar até dez, e ter a briga apartada pelo pai, _em sua defesa, _Andy acalmou e deu o caso como encerrado. Não acreditava que sua irmã tinha ficado com o orgulho tão ferido, pronta para se vingar. Sempre achou que a irmã não fosse flor que se cheire, mas nunca tinha presenciado, ainda, uma forma tão esdrúxula da sua falta de caráter.

Jantar em família, um clima não necessariamente tranqüilo, mas no mínimo silencioso e propício para uma boa refeição. Andrômeda olhava para o prato, mas sentiu que não tinha fome, e olhou para frente, Bellatriz parecia divagar, e quando seus olhares se encontraram ela estremeceu ao ver um sorriso libidinoso por parte da irmã. Alguma ela ia aprontar.

- Mamãe... – Bellatriz quase suspirou isso, em um tom que beirava a preocupação, Sra. Black, apenas levantou os olhos encarando a filha. Vendo que tinha atenção Bella voltou a falar.

- Você deveria ter instruído melhor Andrômeda mamãe... – mais um suspiro exagerado – Agora eu realmente me _preocupo _com as relações dela...

- O que quer dizer com isso, Bella? – foi Cygnus que se interpôs, ele estava levemente preocupado, mas assim como Andy, notou o tom de ironia e malícia da menina, ele sabia do real caráter da filha.

- Ora o senhor deve saber bem. A fama e o respeito em uma escola deve-se às amizades. E como, infelizmente, eu venho percebendo, as de Andrômeda não são das melhores. Tentei alertá-la, e vocês viram qual foi o final disso tudo... – mais um suspiro lamentoso, e ela voltou a encarar o prato. Andy sentiu o sangue ferver.

- Então foi por isso que vocês brigaram? Foi Andrômeda? – o tom de voz de sua mãe não subiu em nenhum momento, o que mostrava ainda mais o perigo da situação.

- Não foi bem assim mamãe. E alem do que, eu não tenho problema algum com as minhas companhias. Mais do que isso, acho que minha irmã não tem nada a ver com as minhas relações na escola. – Andrômeda alfinetou, e fez questão de pontuar com ironia, a mesma que sua irmã usara.

- Então o caso está encerrado. – Cygnus tentou pontuar como o fim da discussão, mas Bella não parecia satisfeita.

- Papai já deve ter ouvido falar nos _Tonks?_ – Bella provocou, e imediatamente Andy empalideceu, ainda não sabia o porquê, até onde ela sabia a única coisa que considerava 'errada' em Teddy, era ele ser um grifinório.

- Tonks? Essa família,_ trouxa_, tem nos causado alguns infortúnios. Mas o que teria sua irmã com isso? – Andrômeda engoliu seco, sabia que esse autocontrole do pai era um mau sinal.

- Pergunte para ela...

- Papai, eu ainda não entendi o que Bellatriz está querendo causar. Mas se o problema é _esse, _já esclareço agora. Eu conheci _Teddy Tonks_, e confesso que convivi com ele durante algum tempo, por motivos que não vêem ao caso.

- Pois muito bem, se o problema é esse, afaste-se desse garoto. Final da história.

- Sim senhor.

- Muito bem, vamos voltar ao jantar.

Andrômeda sentiu como se mastigasse pedras, nunca imaginou que seu _pai _falaria dessa forma. Ele que sempre a defendera, simplesmente propôs, que ela se afastasse do único que tinha lhe estendido a mão? Apenas, por "infortúnios"? Bella não parecia satisfeita, mas calou-se, e durante algum tempo não se manifestou. Na verdade ninguém mais o fez, porque para todos Andrômeda realmente tinha obedecido as ordem.

E foi a partir daí que a coisa toda se tornou _proibida. _

"**People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is  
Everything's gonna be allright  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling**

_As pessoas continuam espalhando boatos  
Elas podem falar o que quiserem  
Mas o que eu sei é que  
Tudo vai ficar bem  
Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém  
Pode acabar com o que estou sentindo"_

- Viu? Desta vez eu não tive que desmaiar.

Andrômeda gostou do riso extrovertido que ouviu, até então ela estava receosa, com medo de Bellatriz e seu talento para dedo-duro. Mas ao vê-lo sorrir sentiu um alívio engraçado. Seu pai não poderia estar falando sério. O que poderia haver de tão errado nele?

- Sente-se. – ele apontou para o banco vazio a sua frente.

- Ted?

- Hum?

- Você estava sentado sozinho?

- Talvez. Por que?

Ele deu licença quando percebeu que a garota queria sentar ao seu lado, e simplesmente sorriu para ela. Mas havia algo de estranho, seus olhos azuis escuros estavam sem o brilho costumeiro, ele parecia chateado.

- Eu que pergunto. Por que? O que aconteceu?

Ted pareceu relaxar, e finalmente deixar transparecer o que verdadeiramente sentia. Uma insugurança, uma mágoa aparentemente sem motivo. Mas foi como se todo o vagão perdesse a cor.

- Você tem certeza que deveria estar aqui comigo?

Andrômeda sentiu o sangue subir a cabeça e reações variadas passar pelo seu corpo. Ela tinha vontade de gritar, de chorar, de azarar sua irmã, de dizer, de explicar ou de simplesmente _abraçá-lo. _Mas ela não fez nada, tudo o que fez foi abaixar a cabeça e sentir nojo de si mesmo, de quem era, e de quem tinha que ser.

- Então, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

A voz soou rude demais, uma voz que não era dele. Ela levantou o rosto e teve tempo para vê-lo desviar, podia jurar que viu lágrimas naquele rosto tão juvenil. Não, Andrômeda não ia embora, ela não ia abandonar o único que lhe sorrira. Não poderia jogar fora, a única pessoa que fizera ela se sentir alguém que valesse à pena, ou que pelo menos fosse ela mesma, com a insignificância de seu primeiro nome.

- Ted? Ted olha pra mim. Escute... Eu não _deveria _estar aqui.Mas, eu _quero _estar aqui.

Ele continuou com o rosto virado, mas a garota percebeu que seu corpo relaxou, como se a preocupação o abandonasse. Ted continuou imóvel, mas algo dava-lhe a certeza de que, agora, tudo estava bem. E como um comprovante final ela sentiu uma mão suave entre a sua, com um calor sutil, e se corpo também se aquiesceu. No momento ela não quis entender, o que também mais tarde voltaria a se repitir. Ela só gostou da sensação, da sensação do coração simplesmente decidir bater mais _rápido. _

"**You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's gonna be allright**

_Você e eu, juntos  
Além dos dias e das noites  
Eu não me preocupo, porque  
Tudo vai ficar bem"_

- Meu Merlin, como está frio!

- Eu te avisei Ted, mandei você vir bem agasalhado.

- Mas eu estou bem agasalhado! Como você não sente frio?

- Eu apenas gosto dele...

Ela sorriu e se aconchegou mais na grama, pra mais perto dele. Essa era uma cena que ultimamente tinha se repetido muito. Faziam três anos que aquela 'conversa' tinha acontecido, em que eles apenas concordaram em continuar tudo como estava. As coisas realmente se complicaram, pois logo Narcissa também entrou na escola, então ela tinha que fugir das duas, apenas para se encontrar com Ted. Eles então começaram a marcar lugares, horas, como encontros secretos, e a coisa ficou mais romântica do que realmente era para ser.

Andrômeda se sentia ela mesma, se sentia feliz, e tudo mais do que precisava quando estava com ele. Era algo necessário, seus pais não poderiam tirar isso dela, e agora, com a 'maturidade' ou rebeldia que a adolescência lhe proporcionou ela estaria disposta a lutar por eles, por essa _amizade. _

Como em outras noites eles se escondiam em uma parte bem obscura dos jardins. Podia parecer sombrio ali, mas não era. Bastava olhar para o alto e ter essa certeza. O céu brilhava tal era a proximidade das estrelas. Era como se esticasse o braço e pudesse alcançá-las. A paz os reconfortava, e com ela a sensação de que tudo é possível, e que tudo ficariam bem.

Muitas vezes eles sequer conversavam, apenas ficam observando o céu, abraçados ou apenas juntos, aproveitando um da companhia do outro, do calor alheio. Nunca passou pela cabeça deles que essa amizade estava tomando proporções muito altas.

- Olhe o que você me faz passar Andrômeda...

Os dois riram quase cúmplices, e a garota se aproximou mais dele para se esquentarem. Seu olhar encontrou o de Ted e o estímulo rapidamente chegou ao coração. Ele continuava com aquele olhar que tinha quando se viram a primeira vez. Com aqueles olhos cor do oceano, que a qualquer minuto poderia afogá-la em sua profundidade. Andrômeda também não mudara muito, seu rosto apenas amadureceu, se tornando até mais sério do que devia, seu olhar muitas vezes resguardava um ar de mágoa e decepção, que não sentia quando estava com Ted. Seus cabelos permaneceram negros, compridos e totalmente sedosos, idênticos aos da irmã.

- Eu nunca te obriguei a nada...

O tom sério que ela usou sobressaltou o garoto. Ted virou o rosto para olhá-la, mas viu o riso no seu rosto, que também logo se desanuviou. Uma espécie de corrente magnética os ligava agora, de tão intenso. Não ousavam piscar, nem se mexer, pois tudo agora era um reconhecimento, um porquê. Era mais uma noite, mais algumas estrelas, então por que tudo parecia diferente?

Tudo parecia que brilhava mais. Não era um por do sol com brisa outonal. Não. Era uma noite muito fria, com estrelas de testemunha. E o que os embalava era uma ventania fria de inverno. O que pode parecer ruim, ou quase cruel, mas não era. Era diferente, porque de certa forma, desta vez eles estavam dispostos a se atrair, e se deixar levar pelo sentimento verdadeiro que os conduzia. Nunca houve falsidades, só receios, que as estrelas e a brisa fria levavam embora.

O frio traz a necessidade de se aproximar. De compartilhar o calor. Eles somente reagiam assim, a necessidade de se estar junto nunca esteve tão explícita. Ted sentiu a respiração da garota falhar quando levantou a mão para tocar-lhe na face, em um quase desespero para saber se era real.

A brisa se manifestou novamente levando um arrepio por todo o corpo da garota, e fez com que ela fechasse os olhos. Suas mãos se seguravam no casaco dele, com uma força absurda, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. E Ted embalado pelo frio se aproximou um pouco mais. Fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça. E então o frio simplesmente deixou de existir.

Uma maciez surpreendente tomou conta dos dois lábios, algo que entorpecia e agraciava. Como um vício, uma droga sem fim. As mãos se permitiram acompanhar o desenho dos lábios, passeando pelo corpo, decididas em conhecer, em apalpar. A língua veio presente, marcando com seu calor, sua avidez e necessidade erótica. O beijo se aprofundava à pedido da alma, que desejava, enfim o encontro, elas dançavam em um sinfonia perfeita, em uma harmonia única.

A brisa, agora, podia deixar-lhos sozinhos, e sorrir satisfeita.

- Eu me sinto o próprio Romeu com você...

Ted acariciou o rosto dela, enquanto admirava seus lábios, finos e inchados pelo recente beijo. Seu olhar brilhava mais do que nunca, mais do que o céu posto sobre suas cabeças. Ela fez uma cara de interrogação, arqueando a sobrancelha, e Ted achou graça, e beijou sua testa de maneira suave.

- É uma história trouxa, qualquer dia eu te conto. Isso se não acabarmos como eles.

- Eles morrem no fim então?

Um estremecimento passou pelo corpo de Andrômeda ao vê-lo assentir. Ted sorriu para reconfortá-la e abraçou-a ainda mais forte. A sonserina não queria, mas se sentiu protegida entre aqueles braços, mais do que isso, se sentiu _dependente _deles. A amizade e o carinho que sempre teve por Ted, evoluíram de maneira quase insana, em uma necessidade de se estar perto dele, para poder sentir essa paz, essa calma. Era um amor estranhamente incondicional.

- Mas nós não vamos acabar como eles.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – a mesma sobrancelha estava arqueada, agora em sinal de descrença.

- Não vê? – ele apontou para o céu – As estrelas estão do nosso lado, elas _conspiram _para nós Andy. - Ele gostou de sentir seu sorriso descontraído.

- Você sempre teve um quê de poeta não é?

Ted riu concordando com a cabeça, e se lembrou de maneira platônica da primeira vez que fez referencia ao céu. Com suas nuvens futuristas. Andrômeda tinha o mesmo sorriso que usou naquele dia, com aquele começo de amizade pueril. Ao ver aquele rosto esboçado dessa forma Ted sentiu o sangue pulsar, como se ela fosse o coração que controlasse suas veias. Seu mundo estava em paz, e Ted sentia como se não precisasse de nada para viver, sua paz, sua vida estava aninhada em seu colo.

- Quero um poema para mim Teddy. Sempre quis ser uma musa inspiradora...

- Muito bem então, eu farei um poema para _minha constelação..._

- Isso é uma promessa?

Ela buscou seu olhar que divagava o céu. No encontro Ted pode percebeu a intensidade daquela pergunta. Era uma pergunta sobre um futuro, incerto, onde ela queria a sua palavra. Sua promessa de que ficariam unidos, que família e sobrenome algum interferiria.

- Sim. Isso é uma promessa.

"_Como vai você?  
Que já modificou a minha vida  
Razão de minha paz já esquecida  
Nem sei se gosto mais de mim ou de você  
Vem que a sede de te amar me faz melhor  
Eu quero amanhecer ao seu redor  
Preciso tanto me fazer feliz"_

- Bellatriz foi embora da escola e deixou um fantasma mirim, e loiro, para nos atormentar! – o garoto bufou e foi para o canto oposto da sala.

- Você sempre soube que seria difícil. Minha mãe está cada vez mais em cima de mim, mas por enquanto tudo são desconfianças Ted. Quando alguém tiver uma prova, estarei ferrada.

- Por céus, eu não entendo o que tem de tão errado, amar tanto alguém. – Andrômeda deu um sorriso triste, colocando a mão de maneira pesada sobre ombro do garoto.

- O errado não é amar, e sim à quem amar. Você escolheu a árvore genealógica errada, Ted.

- Árvore Maldita você quer dizer! E Andrômeda, eu sinto muito mas eu não vou desistir de você tão fácil. Eles que arranjem coisa melhor, porque eu já estou ficando profissional em driblar a Narcissa.

- Queria ver tanta graça, assim como você. Isso é mais sério do que você imagina Ted...

- Eu sei que é. Mas eu não quero que isso interfira em nós. Andy, de alguma forma eu sei que fazem mais de seis anos que nós nos conhecemos, eu nunca acreditei em destino, mas nós vamos ficar juntos, eu tenho certeza disso.

Tonks segurou as mãos da Black a sua frente, fazendo-a olhá-lo. Havia uma ansiedade naquele olhar, porque agora eles temiam, pois Ted iria embora e tudo poderia mudar. Mas a certeza era tão explícita naquele gesto que os corações ainda embalados por aquela euforia apaixonada se acalmaram. Andrômeda deixou-se abraçar, soluçando no ombro magro do namorado, da sua paz, da sua felicidade.

- Olhe pra mim. Bom, então apenas escute... Há dois anos atrás eu te fiz uma promessa. E você deve se lembrar bem. Eu vou embora esse ano, então isso aqui, é uma forma de te provar que você vai estar sempre comigo, e que nada no mundo será capaz de nos separar... _Apenas escute. _

Ele pigarreou e começou a declamar.

"_Tu és meu infinito particular_

_Sorri-me e eu não te nego nada, _

_A alma há muito tempo já vendi, _

_Somente para agradar-te, _

_O sol enegreceu perto dos teus olhos, que lhe roubam o brilho. _

_Maior que qualquer estrela, tu és minha galáxia complexa, _

_O inicio do fim e o fim do meio, _

_Meu momento esquecido de lembrança marota, _

_Eu vivo por ti, para ti e somente isso, _

_Na tua essência, na minha alma, _

_Na eternidade e no teu para sempre..."_

Andrômeda sentiu cada ponta do corpo estremecer, e mais algumas lágrimas vierem aos olhos, com um silêncio ensurdecedor. Não teve vergonha, e sim necessidade, de levantar o rosto e admirar seus orbes apaixonantes, que brilhavam daquela forma incondicional, sufocante e infinita. Naquele poema era possível respirar a intensidade das palavras, e a paixão em cada vírgula, em cada metáfora tão perfeitamente elaborada. Mais do que palavras, naquele pergaminho existia uma essência, de um amor, de uma alma. Que ela guardaria, como prova, como garantia de uma promessa, selada para sempre.

Ted buscou-lhe os lábios para provar a veracidade de cada sensação, de cada sentimento. A sonserina em seus braços se tornara simplesmente a razão da sua vida, seu ar, de um jeito tão intenso que seria pecado contestar. Eles se pertenciam, de forma mútua e cúmplice. Era algo tão puro, que crueldade era destruir sentimento assim.

Andrômeda temia, por ela, por ele, por seu amor. Sempre viveu em mentiras, em falsidade e hipocrisia, e com Ted encontrou a sinceridade a um beijo de distância. Sua razão, sua paz, ela amava tanto aquele garoto que temia pela própria saúde mental. Tinha medo de enlouquecer longe dele, de perder essa força, de perder esse ar. Mas Ted, do seu jeito, conseguiu mostrar-lhe que ausência física é irrelevante. Então, a garota com toda a força do seu ser, tentava marcar, com aquele contato urgente, cada pedaço do seu amante, para guardá-lo vivo na memória, enquanto não se encontravam.

Eles precisavam desse toque urgente, desse lábio apressado, dessa língua curiosa e fugaz. Eles precisavam se amar, se fazerem feliz, se embalsamarem nesse amor interminável que tinham. O corpo se unia obedecendo ao coração, ao contato celestial de duas almas puras e gêmeas. Unificando o corpo, atingindo o clímax da paixão, brilhando como nunca com aquela intensidade infinita.

Por essa sensação, por esse sentimento verdadeiro eles lutariam. Até o fim e com todas as armas. Porque a necessidade de unir-se sobrepunha qualquer outra vontade, qualquer outra conveniência. Se lhe perguntasse, sim ela seria capaz de largar tudo por ele. E ele, capaz de enfrentar todos por ela. Era mútuo, eterno e precioso. Era deles.

"_Eu sei que vou te amar_

_Por toda a minha vida eu vou te amar_

_Em cada despedida eu vou te amar_

_Desesperadamente eu sei que vou te amar"_

Naquela noite, Andrômeda se entregou de corpo e alma. E não sentia nada mais do que felicidade no peito. Como se, finalmente, ela estivesse em um lugar seu, em um lugar onde ela fizesse parte. Olhou para seu lado e pode contemplar uma imagem dos céus. Ted Tonks, adormecido, como um verdadeiro anjo enrolado nas cortinas em que eles haviam adaptado. Seu respirar era calmo, e seu corpo, demonstrava através do semblante, que ele estava em paz.

Ela sorriu e beijou-lhe, com sutileza, a ponta do nariz, que estava frio, como sempre esteve. Como estava também na noite anterior, quando ele passeava pelo abdômen da morena, causando-lhe arrepios e querendo sentir e captar cada fragrância do seu corpo. Andy suspirou alto, imaginando como seria difícil sem ele, sem a presença dele, sem seus abraços e beijos para lhe confortar. Nunca sentiu por ninguém, o que sabia que tinha por aquele garoto, aquela necessidade, aquele desespero, aquela paixão pacífica e alucinante. Aquele amor, simples e puro.

"_E cada verso meu será_

_Pra te dizer que eu sei que vou te amar_

_Por toda a minha vida"_

Andrômeda com uma olhada de relance, viu o pergaminho abandonado no chão, e com cautela desnecessária aproximou-se dele. Leu e releu o poema diversas vezes, e em cada uma delas sentiu uma dor, e sentimento diferente. Ela podia ver e ouvir, como na noite anterior, Ted repetindo aquelas palavras, de forma cuidadosa e romântica em seu ouvido. Sussurradas como o vento, com a voz rouca pela ansiedade, como se assim ficasse mais fácil demonstrar a imensidade daquele sentimento.

"_Minha galáxia complexa..." _

Ela sorriu, e voltou admira-lo. Ele sempre gostou dessas analogias com seu nome, coisas de grifinórios. Ted sempre teve uma paixão insana por tudo de mistério, romance e magia demais. Quando se descobriu bruxo, foi como se retornasse ao lugar onde verdadeiramente pertencia. Mesmo assim, em muitos instantes sentiu-se deslocado, porque o sangue ainda falava muito por ali. Então, Andy surgiu, como seu escape, como a sua salvação. E por ironia do destino, naquela escola não poderia haver sangue mais puro...

Sangue corrompido, misturado, mestiço. Com orgulho, com amor e sentimento. Andrômeda olhou para o próprio corpo, e sorriu com um sarcasmo sádico. Ficou feliz por seu corpo não ser tão legítimo, tão pateticamente nobre. Ela tinha essência, cheiro, e sangue de mestiço, o que a tornava mais ela, mais pura, e verdadeiramente nobre, a seu ver.

"_Eu sei que vou chorar_

_A cada ausência tua eu vou chorar_

_Mas cada volta tua há de apagar_

_O que a tua ausência me causou"_

É ia ser difícil daqui para frente. Ficar sem ele, e a possibilidade dessa solidão era algo que ela não queria nem pensar. Mas era necessário, e no final tudo ficaria bem. Ela se preocupava, porque agora Ted estava sem proteção. Temia com o que sua família poderia fazer, mas ele era grifinório, corajoso, leal, e inteligente, não terminaria assim, não terminaria como Romeu.

Um ano. Essa expectativa era desesperadora, ficar sem aqueles olhos que se abriam para mirá-la, era sufocante. Andrômeda nunca chorou fácil, e não se lembrava de ter chorado na frente de alguém que não seu pai. Mas ele merecia cada lágrima de saudade, cada prova física do que sentia. Porque ele a fez se sentir gente, humana, e feliz.

Quando se encontrassem fugiriam, para a França talvez. Qualquer lugar, céu ou inferno, desde que ficassem juntos. E tudo seria apagado, toda a dor e ausência seriam substituídos por amor e harmonia, tudo daria certo, enfim. Ted prometera isso pra ela, e ela confiava nele com todas as forças da sua existência.

"_Eu sei que vou sofrer_

_A eterna desventura de viver_

_A espera de viver ao lado teu_

_Por toda a minha vida"_

Um olhar. Essa foi a última despedida antes de cada um seguir o seu caminho, para férias tortuosas e a perspectiva de uma vida diferente agora. Andrômeda estava despreocupada, porque pelo menos não se esconderia, não correria perigo porque Ted não estaria mais lá...

A dor que pesou seu coração subiu para os olhos, tornando-se uma lágrima incomoda, que escorreu sem cerimônia, cortando sua face e morrendo em seus lábios.

- O que você tem querida?

- Nada papai, eu estou bem.

"**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air**

_Diga-me como eu deveria respirar sem ar  
Não posso viver, não posso respirar sem ar  
É assim como eu me sinto quando você não está aqui  
É sem ar, sem ar__"_

- Você não acha que Andrômeda tem andado um tanto deprimida ultimamente?

- Ora Cygnus, você que sempre se gabou por compreendê-la, veja o que descobre.

- Druella eu realmente estou preocupado com a nossa filha.

- Por Merlin, Cygnus! Até parece que você nunca foi adolescente... Na certa algum romance qualquer.

- Eu desisto de conversar com você...

Cygnus bufou de forma mal humorada saindo da sala. Ele detestava essa preferência da mulher com as duas outras filhas, e desde que Bella tinha saído de casa Druella tinha se tornado ainda mais ranzinza, e sua implicância com Andrômeda tinha aumentado, como se fosse possível.

Andrômeda, ao contrario do que o pai imaginava não se animou com a perspectiva de voltar à escola, muito contrário, ela parecia ainda mais desanimada. Sua falta de tudo recaía sobre seus olhos, que pareciam apagados. Tudo nela dava-lhe um tom de abatimento, e quase doença. Ela se sentia sufocada, sem ar, sem vida.

Depois de conhecer o paraíso, ela soube que toda sua vida esteve no inferno. E só Ted, com seus olhos azuis, poderia levá-la ao céu novamente.

Seus pais não chegaram a descobrir o que tanto afligia a filha, e ficariam assim até o final do ano letivo, que demorou a chegar. Cada dia era uma tortura particular e interminável. Tudo era uma verdadeira chateação, as pessoas eram falsas demais, chatas demais. Andy só queria que tudo isso acabasse. E logo.

"**Every night in**** my dream I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on**

_Todas as noites no meu__ sonho eu vejo você, sinto você  
Que é agora que sei que você continua  
Mesmo com toda a distância e espaços entre nós  
Você veio para mostrar que vai continuar  
Perto, longe, e em qualquer lugar que você esteja  
Eu acredito que o coração realmente continua"_

Formatura.

Uma corre e corre, uma felicidade sem motivo, uma comoção de quem já sente saudade dos tempos de infância. Andrômeda realmente amava aquele lugar, Hogwarts mostrou-lhe o universo que sempre lhe foi privado. Mas nesse ultimo instante, ela lamentava, e somente pedia para que tudo acabasse rápido.

As famílias mais diversas eram encontradas nessa confraternização de fim de ano. Todos saúdam os formandos, e aqueles de corações mais fracos se derramam em lágrimas logo no início da cerimônia.

A turma de Andrômeda era a que estava em pé e recebia os diplomas, e aplausos vacilantes. Sonserina era sonserina, afinal. Andy viu os pais um pouco à frente e acenou de maneira discreta. Seus olhos passearam pelo salão, distribuindo alguns sorrisos educados para conhecidos. Ela não sabia o que procurava ou se realmente procurava alguma coisa, só gostava de divagar, talvez na tentativa de gravar aquilo tudo na memória.

Então seu olhar paralisou. Assim como cada músculo do seu corpo. Turbilhões de sensações e vontades passaram pela sua mente, mas nada respondia, ela sequer conseguia piscar. Seus olhos encontraram o alvo que seu coração tanto tinha ansiado. E pela primeira vez sentiu uma verdadeira vontade de sorrir. Ao mesmo tempo queria chorar, correr, gritar. Mas ela não fez nada. Manteve-se estática, não por vontade, mas por incapacidade de se mover.

Seus sonhos, sua vontade, seu amor e sua vida, estavam ali. Materializado, lindo como nunca, sorrindo como nunca, e brilhando como sempre. Ele aplaudia e parecia feliz, mas seu olhar assim como o de Andrômeda divagava, em uma procura incerta, mas constante. E como um relâmpago eletrizante seus olhares se encontraram. E o sorriso estendeu-se por todo o rosto, de um jeito infantil.

Andrômeda quase não ouviu seu nome ser chamado, e sequer sentia o diploma entre os dedos, não se juntou a turma tampouco. Ela não se importava com sua família e sequer sabia onde estavam, tudo o que ela fez foi correr dentre a multidão, a procura do seu ar, para respirar novamente.

Ted já tinha pensado que ela faria algo assim, então tinha se afastado, e nesse breve tempo em que ela não o encontrava, Andrômeda estava desesperada. E foi só ver seu sorriso satisfeito esperando-a em um corredor mais reservado, que ela correu, como nunca, como uma criança em liberdade.

O garoto foi afogado pelos cabelos negros de Andrômeda que estavam em um penteado frágil, que desmanchou com a correria. Seus braços envolviam o pescoço do namorado quase o sufocando, enquanto suas pernas enlaçavam a cintura deste, abraçando-o com toda a sua força e ferocidade. A saudade deu-lhe uma ânsia animal em sentir seu corpo, e seus lábios afoitos não demoraram em buscar o dele. Mas toda alegria pareceu evaporar ao ouvir o seu nome em um chamado estrangulado.

- Andrômeda Black!

"**Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to.  
****In my life we'll always go on**

_O amor pode nos tocar uma vez e durar por uma vida inteira  
E não deixar ir embora até nos tornarmos um  
O amor existiu quando amei você  
Um momento real em que abracei você  
Você sempre vai continuar na minha vida__"_

A seguir tudo aconteceu muito rápido, Andrômeda sentiu duas mãos pressionando cada um de seus braços, Ted de um lado, e sua mãe do outro. Foi uma confusão porque alunos começavam a passar por ali, e no final Ted acabou levando a melhor. Ela sempre soube que essa não era a melhor opção, mas no momento foi a única que encontrou, porque se parasse para tentar dialogar, ela e o namorado seriam azarados na melhor das hipóteses.

A sonserina então teve certeza que nunca correu tanto na vida. E eles só sossegaram quando finalmente encontraram um lugar seguro. Os alunos só seriam dispensados no dia seguinte, então por enquanto tudo estava certo. Depois eles pensariam como agir, no momento tudo que Andy queria era rir, e aproveitar sua recém companhia, depois ela pensaria e arcaria com os problemas.

Ted descansava na curvatura do pescoço da menina, que estava sentada no seu colo. Eles permaneceram por muito tempo assim, apenas sentindo e compartilhando o calor do outro. Foi quando a necessidade de um toque maior falou mais alto, e a respiração começou a ficar pesada, e o toque da língua foi quente e urgente.

E naquela noite, naquele âmbito mágico de nostalgia, perigo, e muito amor, eles se entregaram novamente. Sem preocupações, ou medo com possíveis riscos e perdas. Porque havia uma certeza insana, de que tudo que realmente valia a pena para eles estava ali, presente naquele recinto. E árvore nenhuma poderia mudar isso.

"**You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will you go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**

_Você __está aqui, não tem nada a temer  
E eu sei que meu coração vai continuar  
Nós vamos ficar para sempre desse jeito  
Você está salvo no meu coração  
E meu coração vai continuar mais e mais"_

- Ted, agora tudo realmente vai ser diferente. Você sabe disso.

- Eu não só sei, como eu ansiei por isso com uma intensidade que você não teria noção.

Os cabelos castanhos do garoto grudavam na sua testa, límpida pelo suor. Seus olhos brilhavam mais que nunca e refletiam a aura tranqüila da sua alma. Suas mãos acariciavam com a delicadeza de um artesão o rosto de Andromeda, também suado e radiante. Ela não parecia tão tranqüila, mas estava em paz. Seus corpos se encaixavam, e se completavam nessa troca mútua de calor.

Suas testas se encostaram, e dos lábios fugiram palavras sussurradas, simultaneamente.

E o sol lá fora foi testemunha do som rouco e da sonoridade perfeita do juramento:

_- Eu amo você. _

"**Move on, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side**

_Mais e mais, eu começo a perceber  
Que eu posso alcançar o meu amanhã  
Eu posso manter a minha cabeça erguida  
E tudo isso porque você está do meu lado"_

- Com o que você está tão preocupada?

Ted sentou-se ao lado da garota, que olhava de uma maneira fixa e sombria, a última folha cair, e com a sua dança natural chegar ao chão. Ela gostava do outono, era a melhor das transições. Mas no momento sua expressão estava carregada, e isso preocupava Ted.

- Não estou...

- Quantos mistérios...

Ela riu de um jeito quase irônico. Faziam dois mêses que tudo tinha acontecido. Dois meses em que eles foram descobertos, e descartados. Andrômeda achou que sua mãe fosse perder o juízo tal era sua fúria. Ela recebeu injúrias da família toda e um olhar triste e consentido do seu pai, que foi o que mais lhe feriu. Teve que ouvir que sempre fora uma aberração, e que sua mãe no fudo sabia que a vergonha e a discórdia da família viria dela.

Andrômeda gostaria de ter se importado mais com tudo isso. Mas ser expulsa de casa não foi uma surpresa, e nem uma mágoa. Saudades, apenas do pai, que quando perdoá-la, lhe fará uma visita, se não, paciência. Andy estava vivendo com Ted, na casa de seus pais, até encontrarem um rumo certo para seguir. Tudo estava indo bem, quase como planejado. Mas um nova perspectiva surgiu, e todas as inseguranças junto com ela.

- Andy, se eu não te conhecesse tão bem, diria que está me escondendo alguma coisa...

- Se você acha.

Ela deu de ombros, mas seu estômago se contorceu de maneira nervosa. Abraçava os joelhos segurando as mãos, tentando adotar uma postura displicente, mas a verdade é que seu corpo todo tremia, e um medo desproporcional tomou conta dela. Medo que Ted a abandonasse a própria sorte, porque ele foi tudo o que lhe sobrou. Quer dizer, quase tudo, sentiu uma vontade inconsciente de acariciar o ventre, mas não faria isso na frente dele, não até ter certeza.

- Andrômeda olhe pra mim.

O tom foi tão sério que ela não ousaria rejeitá-lo. Se afogou naqueles olhos como sempre fazia, mas dessa vez não se deixou entregar pelo seu brilho. Manteve-se sóbria até o fim, queria a promessa e a verdade dos lábios, da voz. Queria que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

- Depois de tudo o que nós passamos, qualquer coisa é besteira esconder, não pode haver mistério entre nós.

- Ted, e se eu disser que não há?

- Eu vou dizer que não acredito. – ele suspirou e voltou a encará-la.

- Andy, escute. Quero que você entenda de uma vez por toda, eu morro e mato por você. Você é minha razão, minha vida. Eu te amo, você sabe disso mais do que nunca. Tudo o que lhe prometi eu cumpri, e eu quero viver com você, construir um mundo com você, uma vida nossa, _uma família. _

- Então você terá o que está pedindo...

Pela primeira vez na conversa Andromeda sorriu de verdade, de um jeito descontraído e sincero, quase comovido. Ela nunca duvidaria de qualquer palavra de Ted. Eles era muito mais do que isso. A ex-sonserina guiou a mão do namorado até seu ventre, fazendo-o estremecer, e aguardava uma reação dele, qualquer uma.

Ted a princípio ficou estático, e Andrômeda receou. E houve um sobressalto por parte da garota quando ela o viu se levantar, Ted foi se afastando em passos bêbados, com uma expressão indecifrável. Andrômeda sentiu lágrimas virem aos olhos quando ele se virou de costas, mas tudo se anuviou e se transformou ao vê-lo pular, de forma patética e febril, como uma criança às véspera do natal.

Ele voltou-se para ela, sorriu como um bobo, puxou a garota e beijou com força e ânsia. Uma paixão enlouquecedora, abraçou-a de um jeito forte e sutil, como que protegendo-a. E riu, riu como um tolo e um futuro pai coruja. Andrômeda foi rodada, e logo seu riso se juntou ao de Ted, e essa nova perspectiva de vida, longe de assustá-la, parecia um verdadeiro sonho, agora. Algo que ela semrpe desejou, uma verdadeira família, onde ela poderia dar, tudo o que não recebeu.

E eles viveram felizes para sempre. Pode parecer engraçado, mas foi quase isso. Não demoraram para se casar, e finalmente tomarem um rumo. Agora eram pais de família e tinham um orgulho descomunal disso. Andrômeda com o orgulho que sempre lhe faltara se tornara uma Tonks, honrando o que ela verdadeiramente acreditava em relação ao sangue.

Nunca se preocupou mais com o que viria se tornar para sua família. As crises da mãe, com suas histerias e chiliques eram algo que não faziam parte do seu mundo. E ela foi saber só muitos anos mais tarde que em um desses ataques seu rosto foi queimado na tapeçaria Black. Naquele gigantesco desenho de uma árvore.

_Árvore, _que por muito tempo foi sua sina, seu final. Aquilo era a imagem da própria obsessão e paranóia Black. Ela nunca pertenceu aquela idiotice, e graças a Ted foi libertada dela. Aquela árvore ditadora de futuros, e maquiavélica na sua soberania, árvore do inferno, _árvore maldita._


End file.
